


Let's Go

by LaLas_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLas_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/LaLas_Criminal_Mind





	Let's Go

“Good Morning Morgan, did you have lucky charms this morning?” I asked setting my bag on top of my desk.

“Uh, no… why? Do I want to know?” He questioned laughing.

“Because you are looking magically delicious.” He threw his head back with laughter and I smirked. I was proud of my cheesy pick-up lines.

“Hello sweet pea, chocolate thunder.” Garcia walked in with a smile and a wink, heels clacking on the floor as she walked.

“Hey baby girl.” Morgan smiled as she leaned against his desk. “You’re just in time. I was going to start convincing (y/n) to start using her pick-up lines on Reid.” I looked down at my watch.

“Already? Morgan, its only 8 AM you’re like 3 hours ahead of schedule.” I laughed.

“C’mon (y/n), how fun would it be to see him all flustered before he’s finished his morning coffee?” Garcia whined.

Reid and I kind of had a weird thing going on. We knew each of us liked the other but we weren’t moving forward with it. It was just stolen glances, the occasional hand holding while we watched movies at one another’s apartments. Going out for coffee after work and ordering take out, it was more than friendship but we weren’t a couple. Morgan and Garcia were hell bent on changing that, I however, wasn’t too sure.

“Yes, it would, but there’s a reason I never do it!” I exclaimed as I noted Spencer walking through the glass doors.

“Why not?” Morgan tilted his head.

“Watch.” I stated, arms crossed in front of me. “Hey Spencer, are you made of Fluorine, Iodine and Neon? Because you are fine!” I even used a chemistry joke in hopes that it wouldn’t go flying over his head but he responded with

“Of course not (y/n) if I was…” I didn’t even listen to what he was saying I just turned to Morgan and Garcia, holding out my hands in a this is why, stance. They just chuckled and nodded as I turned back to Reid.

“Thank you, Reid. You have just proven a point for me.” I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. He furrowed his brows together and nodded. I rolled my eyes and plopped down into my chair.

“So, my peach, what are you doing tonight?” Garcia gestured toward me. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

“I don’t think I’m doing anything, what did you have in mind lovey?” I replied

“Well, my chiseled chocolate Ken doll are going out for dinner, would you like to join us?” she asked.

“Sure. Can I do my work now?” I grabbed the case file off the top of my pile and she smiled with a nod.

“How about you boy wonder?” She asked Spencer.

“Do I have a choice?” He asked.

“What my baby girl wants, my baby girl gets. You should know this.” Morgan wrapped his arms around Garcia’s waist as she burst into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

“Then I guess I’m in.” He responded turning back to his desk.

The rest of our work day went by fairly quickly. We didn’t get any calls or new cases. Hotch wanted to consult with a few of us over different things, cases he heard about that could use our expertise’s but didn’t need us to be there. Before I knew it, the end of the day had arrived.

“Hey, where are we going? What time? What should I wear?” I looked at Morgan, who just raised his eyebrow. “Right, I’ll go talk to Garcia and get back to you.” I turned down the hall and walked into the bat cave.

“What’s going on love puff?” She asked turning in her chair.

“Time, place and clothing?” I ticked off on my fingers.

“7:00, that new restaurant on the corner of center and 8th street, dress up.” She said. I nodded, repeating that too myself as I recited to Morgan and Reid who nodded their heads.

“I’m out! See you in a couple of hours.” I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

I took a shower and diffused my hair so that it would be wavy. I applied some simple make up, just enough to bring out my eye color and add a tint to my natural lip color. I slipped on my little black dress, hugging my hips but flaring a bit at my thighs, stopping just above my knee. My cleavage was there, but not in your face. I pulled on my caged sandal heels and looked at myself in the mirror. I threw a few things into a smaller purse, grabbed my keys and head out the door.

“Hi, I’m here with Garcia.” I spoke to the hostess.

“Oh, your party has already arrived.” She smiled, guiding me to the table. Was I seriously running that late? I halted a moment when I saw just one other person at the table, fidgeting nervously. I sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

“I don’t know about you Spencer, but I smell something fishy.” I smoothed my skirt, sitting in the seat opposite of him. He tilted his head to the side and looked around the room.

“I don’t smell anything, (y/n).” I shook in my seat with laughter, shaking my head and smiling over at him.

“I’m just saying I think we’ve been set up, like on a date.” Giggles still coming out of my mouth. He made a small o with his mouth and nodded his head in agreement.

“Well, the waitress told me that our meal has already been taken care of.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I reached out a hand and covered his with mine.

“Spence, if you don’t want to be here, we don’t have to stay. Garcia and Morgan are just… being Garcia and Morgan. I’m sure they’re just joking…” I trailed off, hoping disappointment wasn’t too apparent in my voice.

“No… no, I’m just a little nervous.” He smiled, shifting his gaze to meet my own. I bit my lip and smiled back with a nod of my head.

The new restaurant was delicious, definitely worth all the hype that I had been hearing about it. After we had finished the meal and passed on dessert our waitress brought us an envelope. Spencer and I looked at each other quizzically but I took the envelope in my hands and opened it quickly.

“We paid for the meal, but dessert isn’t on us. Play your cards right and it could be on each other. Have a great night, don’t tell us about it tomorrow.” I read the note and I could see the red rising into Spencer’s cheeks.

“They are so inappropriate sometimes.” He mumbled. I pulled my lips between my teeth, thinking about my next move cautiously.

“I have the things for sundaes at my apartment, if you want to have dessert there?” I asked, looking at him shyly.

“(y/n)… I can’t have dairy.” He cautioned and I nodded my head.

“I know…” I trailed off. His eyebrows knit together, before slowly rising as realization set in, a small noise escaping his lips. He coughed and then cleared his throat.

“Let’s go.”

Spencer and I left the restaurant but along the way we lost our momentum and by the time we got back to my apartment things seemed to have come to a stop.

“I have frozen yogurt instead of ice cream. Would you like some?” I asked as I unlocked the door.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” He said with a smile.

I got the froyo from the freezer. I set the bowls on the counter and turned to the fridge pulling chocolate syrup and caramel from the door.

“Whipped cream?” I looked over my shoulder. He swallowed hard and nodded his head. I grabbed the spray can and turned placing all the condiments on the counter, I grabbed some spoons from the drawer and we began making our creations.

We sat on the bar stools and kicked off our shoes, finally relaxing after the formal dinner we had been tricked into. Laughing easily we fell into our usual banter discussing our childhoods and exchanging embarrassing stories. I put my spoon up to my mouth and dripped some chocolate down my chin.

“Oh shit.” I wiped it away, licking the sauce off my finger.

“Oh you got some….” He trailed off pointing further down. I looked down to my chest but didn’t seen anything.

“Where?” I looked around, pulling my hair behind my shoulders.

“May I?” He asked and I nodded. He stood from his seat and took a step closer. What happened next caught me by surprise, a very pleasant surprise that sent electricity coursing through my body, straight to my core. He leaned forward and using his tongue licked the chocolate from my neck. A mixture between a gasp and a moan escaped my lips. He put his eyes level with my own, a questioning look in his eyes. I bit my lip and leaned forward, tasting the chocolate on his lips.

Within seconds we were pulling at each other’s clothes, soon in a pile on the floor as he stood in only his boxers and I was only in my panties. He wrapped his hands tightly around the curve of my hips and lifted me up onto the countertop. I was a bit surprised when he jumped up there with me, straddling my hips with his knees. He reached above my head and grabbed the chocolate syrup. He created a trail from my navel, through the valley of my breasts and up to my collar bone, also putting some on my nipples.

“That tickles.” I giggled. He winked at me and I squirmed under his stare. He carefully leaned forward as to not ruin his creation and kissed my lips.

“You ok?” He whispered.

“Not if you don’t get to work I won’t be.” I rasped. He smirked and leaned down, taking his time to clean all the syrup of my stomach and chest. Using his teeth he nipped lightly at my collar bone, flicking his tongue out to sooth the skin. He leaned back down again, taking my left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around as I tangled my fingers into his hair, groaning and pushing my hips into his. I felt him smirk against my skin as he kissed his way over to my right nipple.

“Tasty.” He groaned and I moaned at the guttural sound of his voice. I sat up, kissing him on the lips and shifting as carefully as I could so he was now sitting on the counter and I was straddling his hips.

“Chocolate is good.” I mused, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. He shifted his hips so I could pull them from his body. “But I much prefer caramel.” I said grabbing the bottle and shifting forward so I was now straddling him just above his navel. I dribbled some across his chest and neck, leaving him love bites to match my own. I could feel his hips writhing below me, but I wanted to tease him just a little bit longer. I shifted back and dripped the caramel along his inner thighs.

“Oh fuck.” He gasped as I trailed my tongue closer to his length, but not quite giving in and touching him where he wanted me to. Repeating my ministrations along his other thigh. I smiled and finally took him into my mouth. His hips rolled and he thrust himself into my mouth. I hummed against him and swirled my tongue along his tip. I locked his with him as I licked a line up his shaft.

“Stop.” He gasped and I stopped, looking at him, a little worried I had done something wrong. “I’m close and I didn’t wanna be done yet.” He panted and I nodded. I inched forward and kissed him.

“What did you have in mind?” I whispered in his ear.

“Well I was hoping to try out a few other things.” He said back. I reached forward and grabbed the can of whipped cream.

“Up for some other tasty creations?” I bit my lip and smiled.

“Take those panties off and get up here, there’s something else I wanna taste.” He said. My eyes widened at his boldness and I eagerly reached down, shifting my hips and knees, pulling the underwear from my body. I crawled forward and paused a moment, a little embarrassed, a little worried.

“Are you sure?” I whispered. He leaned forward, placing a kiss to both of my inner thighs.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” He said. He maneuvered his hands under my thighs so that my knees were now resting on either side of his face, though I was still a bit timid. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.” He murmured

“Only if you’re sure.”

“Oh I’m sure.” And with that he wrapped his long, hot fingers around my thighs and pulled me down on to his face. A filthy noise crossed my lips as his tongue began working furiously against my clit. I leaned forward, grasping at the edge of the counter, already panting as he began to fuck me with his tongue. My heart rate was beginning to rise, I could feel his grip on my thighs tightening. Taking my clit between his lips, he began alternating between sucking, biting and licking.

“Shit, Spencer… I… oh my god, fuck!” I screamed as I tried to keep my thighs from clenching to tightly around his head. I leaned forward again, hands flat against the counter top as I calmed my heart rate down. I shifted back so my knees were on either side of his chest.

“Should we move it to the bedroom?” He questioned and I shook my head no.

“This puts new meaning to doing it on the kitchen counter.” I giggled. “We need to switch positions though, my knees are a little weak after that.” He smirked at my words and sat up as we once again shifted positions so I was on my back once again. I bent my knees as he positioned himself between my legs. He aligned himself with my entrance and pushed in slowly, both of us groaning at the sensation.

“We should have done this so long ago.” He moaned, resting so his elbows were on either side of my head.

“Just shut up and move faster.” I hissed through my teeth.

“Yeah ma’am.” He said, thrusting his hips faster, setting a quick pace, slamming his hips against my own. I gripped his shoulder tightly and scratched my nails along his back, no doubt leaving marks for the morning. Both of us would be bruised and sore, but we could worry about that later. He tangled his fingers in my hair, tugging harshly, causing me to moan loudly. I reached between us and began working at my clit as he leaned down taking a nipple into my mouth.

“Oh my fuck, I’m close, Spence.” I rasped. He brought his head up and placed his lips to mine.

“Me too.” He mumbled between kisses. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him tighter to me.

“Shit!” I yelled out as my muscled clenched around him. A few more thrusts and his hips stuttered, faltering and I felt him twitch inside of me as a guttural moan passed his lips. He collapsed on top of me, shifting his weight to fall mostly on the small sliver of countertop next to me. We both lay there in silence panting heavily, before he finally broke the silence.

“Best dessert I’ve ever had.”


End file.
